General Sir Richard Venables
The Youngest Captain in the Caribbean Richard Joseph Anthony Venables was born on the 15th of August, 1712 to parents Sir William Venables and Lady Eliza Macbatton in the family home at 234 Castle Road, Edinbourgh. At the Age of 11 he was sent to Edinbourgh University where he studied law, but he wanted something more and using his fathers accounts he enrolled into Astronomy and Native Langauges of the Caribee which would come in handy in the future! At the age of fifteen he passed his examinations and went on to buy a commission in the Kings EITC 74th Regiment of foot. Where he became an Ensign and was sent with the second battalion to Caribbean, He fought at the Battle of Williamstown With a young Captain Lord Jack Harkness. After the Battle he caught Thyphoid and was sent home to recover. After his slow recovery he returned to duty with the 74th being posted to the Island Fortress of Kingshead. There he was promoted to Lieutenant on the death of a young lieutenant of the 74th's second battalion. He was made second in command of the battalions light company and led the company at the battle of San Jaun Against 4000 Rebel Slaves, his company outnumbered 20 to 1, won the battle and returned to Port Royal for two months, Where he meet William Turner who made him his Duelist Sabre. Then on the 16 of May 1735, a force of 1283 British Troops of the EITC 74th Regiment of foot and the 38th Regiment of the EITC Marines Attacked Jolly Rogers Evil Minions on the Island of Ravens Cove, Venables was in the first landing party and charged forward into the fray where he received a Scar on his left cheek. He kept fighting though recovering a great amount of El Patrons Cursed weapons and taking one of the cursed sabres as a trophy. but he was deeply horrified when he recieved orders to attack the Undead troops in the Town as there were still civilians in the buildings. It Is said by his Sargeant that he cried in anguish as the buildings burnt around him killing all the People in them, Though Venables did two amazing things at the Battle, He saved his commanding officer Colonal Lord Jack Harkness and Rescued a young Girl called Grace whom he adopted as his own. After the Battle Sir Harkness in Appreciation of the rescue promoted Venables to Captain of the 74th's Light Company. He would then buy a young Arab boy of the tender age of twelve from a vile slaver called "Pug".The Boys name was Ahmed and he became Venables Trusted servant and companion the little boy being eternally grateful to Venables for saving his life. Venables then meet Chelsea Rose Mountbatten the daughter of Lord Hector Mountbatten of the EITC at a Admiralty Ball, which was attending with a Lord Harkness. They Were Married on the 18th of July 1737. they had four children Ishmael, Richard Jennifer and Rosanna. Disgrace and Revenge and return to the forces Richard though was on a down hill slide his career was going down the tubes and his wife was sick with Typhoid, then in may of 1738 Chelsea died of Typhoid, it shattered Venables greatly he locked himself away for nearly a week then finally he returned to the Service only to find his children had been taken in by a relative of chelsea's and would not give them back, Venables was crushed, then his career was destroyed totally! He had led a fatal charge of his company gainst the french army at Quebec and had lost nearly two thirds of his men disgraced and Humiliated Venables Resigned his comission and left The Army Behind him, heading to Tortuga where he looked for some hope in his life. He then found the O U T L A W S and begged them to take him which they did but Richards heart was still pulled towards the Army and so he eventually captured a member of the Guild PARADOX and Brought them to Lord Johnathan Coaleas tern who awarded him with a Comission as a Captain in the Twenty First Regiment of Foot, Where he was posted as the commander of their Light Company. He returned to England. He then was sent to London where he rented a large town house in Richmond Upon Surrey. He spent six weeks there before he was posted to Egypt. The Ottoman States and Ambassadorship He was sent to Egypt to fight Rebel Forces who were attacking the British Allies/the Ottomans, Richard was ordered by Coaleastern to attack a Rebel Fortress with his company supported by a Company of Colonal Harkness's Marines, They attacked the Fort taking heavy casualties but eventually captured it, Venables then had a fight with a young Muslim Officer whose fort it had been, Venables had been ordered to hand it back to the Ottomens but the Muslim officer, who was a local militia Officer refused, Venables had him thrown into a cell. The Next day the Ottoman Commander Abdullah Majera' had the man executed, which caused an uproar from the British Troops. Venables then received an important letter. Which Read... Captain Richard Venables Of the twenty First Regiment of Foot, By the Orders of the Lord Chanceller of Great Britain on behalf of His Majesty The King, You are here by Appointed British Ambassador in Egypt, You will be there for seven months, When at the end of this time you Will return to your Regiment. Signed '' ''Lord Johnathan O'Reilly Relations with The Sultans Family Richard and Sultan Muhmad I soon became close friends and colleagues. Richard gifted the Sultan on his arriv al to Constaninople with a gift of wonderful fruits from the new world, Muhmad was very please and gifted Richard with enough servants to keep Windsor Castle itself! Richard settled down to his new life for the next seven months. Assasination Attempts Richards life though was now in jeopardy! The French Were envious of Britians Growing Friendship with The Ottomans and sent several assasins to kill Richard, Richard Captured them all and sent their heads back to the French General who had sent them. Death of Grace Richard returned home one warm night to find his servants dressed in black silk and crying, Richard asked his faithful butler Carson who told him that his foster daughter Grace was dead, apparently she had been sowing in the garden when a man had shot her before jumping over the wall of the garden. Richard was shattered he had been very fond of his foster daughter and greived her very much as did his foster son Amhed. They buried her on the tip of Point Alexandria where she had played so much as a child. Command of a Ottoman Regiment Sultan Muhmad I gave Venables command of a regiment of Turkish Infantrymen who were very tough guys and were known as the Lions of Allah, They were known as the best regiment in Egypt. They became the 74th Regiment of Ottoman Foot, the Regiment being posted to Alexandria. Promotion to Major Richard Venables was promoted to the Rank Of Major in the Ottoman Empires Army, he remained in command of his company of 74th Regiment of foots light company. The newly promoted Venables also recieved a Fotress to Garrison his troops in which was called Allahs Tomb. Stratigicly it was briliant fort, cliffs to one side, the sea to t he other, one road to the main gate. Venables company was posted here without delay. Regimental Order and the Second Rebellion Venables had now had a lovely life as a successful Officer and Politian. He was also newly wed! His wife the beautiful Sarah Exavier, was a beautiful English girl, who he meet at the Ambassadorial Dance. His life was filled to over flow then BANG! The Second Rebellion of the Macreah Forces came about in Egypt. Venables and his Regiment marched south to Cairo to deal with this horrid Rebellion, in which British Officers posted in Cairo were set upon by th eir own native troops! Venables was oturaged by this and ordered every single rebel to be hung! The Rebellion was crushed in several months the British loses were 265 men and officers. Return to Edrington Estate Richard was wounded in action in a small skirmish in Palestine in 1742. He returned home to England on the advice of his physician, who said that the heat and dust were no good for his wound. He returned to The Edrignton Estate where he and his wife spent two months recuperating and attending fancy balls. The Attack on Allahs Tomb The Attack on Allahs Tomb took place on the 17th of December, 1743 A Squadron of ten French Warships sailed into the Bay and laid seige to the British, The French Marines eventually got into the Fort But Venables and his men set a brilliant trap for the French, The French Entered the Compound and found Venables standing there on his own, smiling Sabre in hand. Venables then Shouted a Warcry and the British Troops opened fire upon the surrounded French. The French Began to Retreat but a small party of French actually pushed on! They got into Venables Armoury and were about to take the British Ammunition when Venables Charged in and shot the French Leader. EITC Lieutenant General in the British Province of Bombay. Venables finally left the Ottoman Empire after his seven months were up. And Was Promoted to the rank of Lieutenant General in the EITC Army.. He Was Posted to C alcutta and after three months on the death of the previous Lt. General. He Was given the Posting of Governor of the Bombay Territories and was based in Calcutta. Where he began a three month war against the Mahrattas of Pankot, The East India Company Troops quickly Wiped the Mahrattas from their perches but then discovered a far worse threat! The Thuggee Cult was discovered by Lt. Nicholas Bridgewater who imediatly rode to Calcutta to warn General Venables. Venables was Shocked! He Imediatly Ordered the commander of the 74th Lord Colonal William Stormhawke to attack the Thuggee Temple, which they did so but also took many casualties through the black magic of the Thuggee Priests. Venables himself killed the Thuggee High Priest Spearing Him to his Altar! Taking Eastern Majharga The British had one small problem, the independent state of Eastern Majharga which was ruled by King Juanacoulate' Panga. Who hated the British with a passion. The EITC board of Directors ordered Venables to take the 33rd and 74th regiments and try to capture the state, they meet the Majhargain Armies at the Battle of The Blood River twenty miles east of Calcutta. The Battle Raged On till the early hours of the next day. when the British received reinforcements from Bengal. The British Captured the state of Majharga and forced the Mahrajja to sign a Treaty which implied that if he ever tried to siexe power he would be de-throwned by the East India Trading Companies Armies. Failure and a Kings Kindness Richard insulted King George the Second, and so he wrote to his old friend Admiral Christopher Ironshot who offered him a position in the Hawaiiain army, Venables Resigned his commission, but wrote a final letter of apology to King George, Who in act of Kindness did not discharge him and let him remain in the British Army. Venables Was Extremly Pleased by this and immediatly wrote to his friend Ironshot to tell him. Venables still serves in the companies armys. The Siege of Mashatta In 1745 The British Army and the East India Companies Armies under the Command of Richard Venables and Richard Luther, laid siege to the Mahratta City of Mashatta, After the Mashattains Attacked a British Cavavan. They were there for six months and then finally the Mashattains surrendered to the Crown Forces. The Black Hole of Calcutta In 1756 Lt General Richard Venables,Major General Richard Lutheran, and Colour Sargeant Nickolai Sharkhayes, Were Captured at the Battle of Fort William, They Surrendered and were Placed into a Small 10x10 meter room with no insolation whatsoever. They were some of the few survivors. Adventures in Northern India and Kazaksthan Richard and Luther decided in 1745 to travel to northern India in the summer of 1745, they t ravelled far up the Bengali River to the fabled canyon of Terra Firma the legendary valley found by Sir Francis Drake in 1612, There they found amazing botanical research, but there was a problem DINOSAURS! The valley was so old and deserted that dinosaurs were still wandering the valley! Venables and Luther were amazed and horrified when they found these amazing creatures the first time being in a cave when Venables and Luther heard heavy breathing a looking down Venables saw a sleeping baby Tyranasaurus Rex! Venables and Luther very quietly tried to retreat but they heard the sound of other dinosaurs coming up the cave entrance way. So Venables and Luther very quietly snuck over the baby but Venables who was wearing a tight pair of Riding boots accidently stood on a piece of broken shell! he quietly swung over the baby as it stirred in its sleep. he made it! Venables and Luther ran as quietly as men in Riding boots could run and when they finally made it to a safe distance they stopped to rest and take a sip of Vodka, Then they heard the sound of footsteps! and whistling! it was Sharkhayes! "Gimme some Vodka man!" he said, then suddenly they were surrounded by Velocraptors but they fought them off and escaped the cave and rushed to the river getting nito the boats and escaping down the river. They returned to Calcutta and never said a word about their adventures Richard Jr. Returns to Richard Snr. Life Richard was sitting in the courtyard of his office in Calcutta looking at a young officer o f the 74th Foot fresh from training in England the boys name was Richard Mountbatten and he was sixteen years old. The boy was rather nervous around Venables which suprised Venables even more when the boy produced a letter to him saying it was for him! Richard Opened the Letter and read the contents slowly and then he looked up at the boy who said in a weak voice "hello dad" Venables and his son embrassed each other and Richard Snr. Kissed his son on the forehead and told him he loved him so much and Richard Jnr. Stood there in his fathers arms felling more loved then he had ever felt. Richard Reunited with his children Richard ha d been reunited with his Son but what of Rosanna? Richard Jnr. Told him that Rosanna was well and currently attending a prep school in Paris, France for young ladies. Richard was content to know this and wrote a letter to Richard Jnr's Aunt who lived in Breacon moors and had taken Rosanna and Richard in when Venables had lost Chelsea. Sarah and Richard Jnr. got along well and Richard Jnr. even accepted her as mother. and also had a new little brother! Nickolai Chirstopher Ironshot Venables was born on the 13th of February 1745. 74th Commander in Chief Venables was made the commander in chief of the 74th Regiment of Foot therefore he placed his best friend and Aide De Campe Major General Richard Luther in command of the Regiment under Venables. Mission to Ceylon The British 95th Regiments Light Company was ordered to sail to Ceylon where British Convicts had escaped from a colony and taken over the Town and surrounding areas. The British Army was sent to Disarm the Traitors and help the Garrison recapture the town, While Lieutenant General Richard Venables was in no mind to help the militia he could not go against an order from the Prime Minister. So his battalion of the 95st Including the Light Company sailed to the rebellious territory and marched his troops upon the township, where he found sepoys and convicts drunk in the streets, Venables immediatly Hung the Rebels and had the Sepoys Shot. Visit to Hawaii and helping the Hawaiins crush the rebel Tahaitians In the winter of 1746 Lieutenant General Venables and his men sailed to Hawaii with the Royal Hawaiin Navy, as Venables was the Commander in Chief of the Hawaiin army and navy. When he got to Hawaii he was meet by Admiral Lord Christopher Ironshot who despatched him to Tahiti where rebel cheiftains where cuasing trouble and had massacred the Hawaiin Garrison there. Venables and his men marched on the Island and Fought an epic battle at the beach head which cuased the deaths of 156 British and Hawaiin troops and the deaths of 466 Tahitian Warriors. at the seveenth hour of the battle the Tahitian commander finally offered parley and the British and Hawaiin Officers meet with them, and agreed to let the Tahitians to surrender on the point that they were to be overwatched by a Garrison of British and Hawaiin troops. and so peace was restored to the Tahitian isles and the Kingdom of Hawaii! Peace in India Venables had restored relative peace to Bengal and had secured the Companies grip on India for now, British Troops had been sent to rienforce the Current Regiments of EITC troops. HMS Demigod Venables was sent to the British Colony of Malay to negotiate peace between the Mahratta Leader and the British Consule, They sailed to Malay on HMS Demigod a 74 gun ship of the line in the service of the EITC. The Malay Straights were Famous though for the Pirates that stalked the Merchant ships of Europe and on the fourth day of the voyage HMS Demigod was attacked by a Large ex Indiaman that had been captured by Malay Pirates and been converted into a frigate of sorts. The British Fought with every bit of strenth they could muster but the Pirates Boarded the Ship! and then something happened the 95st Light Company led by Venables charged up the gangway from where they had been helping the gun crews and counter-attacked the Pirates who were taken by suprise and withdrew! but the First broadside of the Pirates cannons had damaged the Demigod and so she had begun to sink, the pirates seeing that the ship was worthless left and the British were forced to take to the boats the Captain of the Demigod going down with his ship. Venables and the 95st rowed to the nearest port in Malay and reported what happened to the Warship, no one believed them a 74 gun ship of the line against a Indiaman? impossible! but yet it had happened! The British Deployed a squadron of Frigates to patrol the area but merchant shipping kept on disappearing and so Venables decided enough was enough and ordered that the HMS Archangel a 96 gun man of war be posted to Malay! a week later the pirates whose ship was called the Merchant of Venice were defeated. Return to Hawaii Venables was sitting in Calcutta with Lady Sarah and his good friend Richard Luther when he suddenly was approached by a footman bearing a letter from his friend Chirstopher Ironshot, Venables opened the letter and read My Dearest Venables! It is with great sorrow that i write this letter asking you to bring british troops to aid the hawaiin people! please we need you more then ever we have! rebels on the isle of honolulu have overrun the defences at Fort Breasly and have captured the fort! help us please! Sincerly Christopher! Venables immediatly sailed with the first battalion of the 95st regiment of foot and arrived at honolulu three weeks later marching upon fort Breasly and taking it with out a shot fired as the garrisons commander surrendered at the sight of so many Red Coats! they released the prisoners which included a sober and very grumpy Nickolai Sharkhayes who immediatly started hunting for a bottle of Vodka! and so the Hawaiin Isles were safe Venables stayed with Ironshot for the Spring Carnival and all was right with the Island empire! Duke of Jura, & Director of Affairs in the Swiss Trading Company Venables was promoted to the position of Director of Affairs in the Swiss Trading Company. And was also made the Duke of Jura in Switzerland. but Sarah refused to go with him and stayed in England. The Capture of Jack Sparrow Venables And Crossbones along with Luther, Ishmael Stead, and Admiral Ironshot were at dinner one day when Venables said he smelt smoke suddenly there came an explosion and the windows were shattered! Venables and his Soldiers rushed to find out what had happened when they suddenly ran into the infamous pirate, Captain Jack Sparrow! "You there! STOP!!!" Venables said as he blew the whistle on Sparrow, Venables and his men chased Sparrow and captured him transporting him back to London, where he duely escaped as usual. Betraying Switzerland Venables had of course been made the General in Chief of the Swiss Armies and a Duke in Switzerland, but Venables had realised something! Crossbones and his government were corrupt! So he lead a rebellion against Crossbones with the help of Sweden and Romania along with the 95th Regiment, It was unsuccessful, he was trialed in Delemont, but was rescued by Johnathan Goldtimbers who dragged him to a British Frigate. A grandchild Venables became a Grandfather at the age of 49 when his eldest Ishmael had a daughter, Maggie Venables Whom Venables wouldnt see till she was two years old. Further adventures in Love He Fell in Love with the Swedish Queen Elizabeth the First and got shoot at by nearly fifty Swiss Soldiers because of it as Switzerland & Sweden were at war! Pardon and War King Crossbones in an act of kindness gave Venables a Pardon and set him free even restoring his titles of Duke of Jura and Director of Affairs in the Swiss Trading Company Venables was Very grateful as Was Lord Goldtimbers & Venables son Ishmael. Botany, and an expedition. Richard though had another goal in life that of Botany, he left England on board HMS Resolute with Admiral Christopher Ironshot, on a Scientific expedition to the Hawaiin Isles. The British Expedition landed at Hawaii and immediately set about making a camp at Fort Breasly. Afterwards the expedition, the British discovered 58 new species of insect life, and 12 new types of finches, as well as 74 types of different types of plant life that hadnt been previously discovered anywhere else in the world. when he returned to England the Royal Society awarded him the Copley Medal for outstanding research in the field of Botany. Founding to Royal Society To Be Continued........ Death and Resurection Venables was com manding the forces of the third British Column in Africa when a highly Trained assasin came for him and killed him because he was a member of the Order of the Templers and watched as his son was speared in the stomach by the Assasin, Venables roared and told his men to take the Assasin out, but the assasin had a long bow and shot Venables in the heart with a long Arrow and knocked him off his horse, then the Assasin came up to him and axed him in the leg, this was how Venables lost his leg in the Seven Years Wars, but Venables and his son were rescued by the amazing voodoo queen, Raven Potter who revived them both as she was the Great Great Great Grand-daughter of Venables. And so Venables lived to fight again and take his revenge against the Assasin of the African Militia. To Be Continued... Category:Royal British Military Category:EITC Category:Royal Marines Category:Parliament Members